


planetoid

by catque



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Adventures, Angst, Cuddling, Death and Blood, EARTHBOUND AU LETS GOOOO, Feelings Realization, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mutal Pining, Never in my fics, Nightmares, No Smut, Pining, Requited Love, So much angst, Tommy and Tubbo are brothers, Torture, Underage Drinking, background karlnap, don’t need to play earthbound to read/understand this fic, dream always wears his mask around people other than family, dream and george are touched starved send help, dream is stronk, dream tried his best to be confidence lmao, drunk george and sapnap, dudududu, george always has his goggles, george has anxiety :(, george is traumatized, gonna speedrun the first 5 chapters, hand-holding, hotel pog, i will probably add more tags lmao, magic/psi, no real names cause i’m uncomfortable using real names, phil is their father, plot and dialogue heavy, sharing bed, tbh they all are, the main bad guy might be guy fieri lmao, there will be tw, tommy is also a villian, you gotta squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catque/pseuds/catque
Summary: “Oh, is your name Dream?” The boy asked, his voice a little bit shaky.Dream nodded.“My name is George. I had a dream about you.” He paused and laughed for a little bit. “Haha. Like, I had a dream about you and your names Dream? Uh. Please just get me out of this jail cell.”EARTHBOUND AU THAT ABSOLUTELY NO ONE ASKED FOR!!if any cc’s in this fic that are being shipped change their mind on shipping/fics, i will take this down immediately!please don’t share this with any cc’s or you’re unpog 😾also, earthbound isn’t my idea and i don’t own it. it was made by Nintendo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, karl/sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ever fic o_o  
> i’m gonna be writing this in 3rd person, but note that i’m not very good at writing in 3rd person so i’ll be trying my best!!

The year is 199X.

Onett, a small town in Eagleland.

……

BOOM!!

Dream woke up almost instantly due to that noise. He groaned and checked the clock. 11:34 p.m. He sighed, and laid there for a while before decided to get up and see if anyone else woke up.

He slowly got up, and rubbed his eyes before opening the door. The hallway was dark, light illuminating from downstairs and in his sisters room. 

Dream smiled a little before knocking continuously on his sister’s door, until he heard a reassuring “Come in!” from inside.

“Hey Dream. Did that noise wake you up too?” Drista was seated upright on her bed, scrolling through her phone not looking up. “Well, of course it did. Whatever happened was loud as hell.”

“Rumor has it, it’s an asteroid. Or a meteor.” She grinned, looking up at him. “I’m surprised that you haven’t sneaked out to investigate yet.”

“Pfft, c’mon! This is Onett! We’re the most boring town in the world! Nothings happened and I’m not going out. Yeah. Anyways, where’s your bat?” Dream coughed, looking around her room for it.

Drista rolled her eyes, and held out the bat. “You idiot. At least tell mom, I can hear her pacing around downstairs like a mad woman.” 

Dream thanked her, and left the room. His lips quirked into a smile, and tiptoed downstairs. Drista was right. His mom was pacing the living room, looking tired and Patches was chilling on the couch. 

“Mom? Are you okay?”

His mom looked up, and stopped pacing after she heard her son’s voice. “Yes, the sound is just keeping me up. It could’ve been anything! And that’s what worries me. You know I-“ Her voice cut off, seeing Dream’s bat. “You’re not going out Dream, are you?” 

He sighed. “Well I wanted to. Can I?”

His mom looked at him, thinking, for a good 10 seconds before speaking again. “Sure. You’re 19 after all. But at least change out of your pajamas!”

——————————————————

The night air was crisp, and quite warm. The sound of yelling and police sirens blared, hurting Dream’s ears a little. He looked around, trying to find the commotion. Surprisingly, it was atop of the mountain he lived by. How convenient. 

There were a lot of intimidating-looking police officers, but Dream just kept his head down and continued walking. He sighed, wondering how this even happened. Dream ran a hand through his hair, and wondered when it got so fluffy. He walked slowly up the mountain, feeling a little bit overwhelmed by all of the sounds. He was considering going home, but he heard a familiar voice.

“OI! Let me through! I’m a big man, I can handle the meteorite up there!”

It was Tommy.

Now Dream was really gonna go back, but Tommy had already seen him.

“Green bitch!! Come up here and help me convince these officers to let me and Tubbo through! Not you, cause you’re green and wear a dumb mask all the time.”  
Tommy shouted at him.

Dream sighed. “Tommy, aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“No no, I’m a man I don’t do sleep. Right Tubbo?”

Tubbo was looking at some flowers, not really paying attention. “Huh? Oh yeah, totally Tommy!”

“See?!”

Dream rolled his eyes, and looked at the poor cop who was just trying to do his job. “Well, I’m going to go home and sleep. Just… get home safe, okay?” 

“Sure thing, Big D!”

“Tommy call me that again and I’ll chop you up into tiny bits and pieces, and feed your organs to whales.” 

He could see Tommy gulp before he turned around, and headed home. Even though he didn’t see the meteorite, it was definitely up there. He had heard some officers talking about it. Damn, he wondered if it would be on the news tomorrow.

With a small smile on his lips, Dream made his way back home.

————————————————

Later that night…

KNOCK KNOCK

Once again, Dream awoke to a loud sound. This time it was knocking. He felt like screaming, but checked his clock. 2:56 A.M. Who the hell is at his door at this time?

KNOCK KNOCK

He muttered some curse words under his breath and put on his mask. He’s honestly forgot when he started wearing the mask, but it’s what he’s used to now.

Dream yawned and went down the stairs.

KNOCK KNOCK

The lights were off downstairs, and his mom was nowhere in sight. She must be sleeping. Patches was meowing at the door, clearly as annoyed as Dream was.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

Dream finally opened the door to see none other than Tommy. “Tommy? What the hell are you doing here? It’s literally three a.m!”

Tommy looked scared and panicked, something that he almost never shows. “Dream, you gotta help me! I lost Tubbo!!”


	2. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and tommy find tubbo, and the meteorite..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation on last chapter :)
> 
> !!tw!!   
> ~not graphic~description of blood, violence, and guts.

“What…? Tommy?”

“I turned my back for like a second, and he disappeared!! I looked everywhere I swear, but he’s gone now! Oh my god my parents are gonna kill me!” Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, eyes watering.

Dream but his lip not knowing what to do. He wanted to help but it was 3 a.m, and everyone was sleeping. He glanced at Patches. No, she can’t help. She’s a cuddly cat, not an attack cat. Oh well. “I’ll...I’ll help you Tommy. Just let me get dressed first.”

———————————

  
  


“Thank you for coming with me Big Man. It’s dark, and I heard some hissing coming from the bushes.” Tommy sighed, looking up at the moon.

  
  


The commotion had died down, and the wind was the only noise. The moon was shining down, illuminating the night. “Hissing? Like a snake?” Dream asked.

“Yeah.” 

  
  


As if on cue a snake springed out of a bush, scaring the shit out of both Dream and Tommy. Dream could’ve sworn that the snake started smiling. It had sharp fangs, and was a dark green. 

Tommy hid behind Dream, pointing at the snake. “Do something, dickhead! I don’t have a weapon!” 

  
  
  


Dream was terrified, but someone had to protect them. He tightened his grip on the bat, and ran at the snake. He bashed the snake over and over. It oozed out so much blood and guts, spilling all over the ground. He just kept hitting it until it was reduced to nothing but blood and skin. Dream felt stronger and wiser, for some reason.

  
  


“God, why didn’t you do anything Dream? I did all the work beating up that snake! If you keep being such a nuisance, I’m gonna send you home bitch.” Tommy

scoffed, jogging ahead. 

  
  


Dream rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He was trying to ignore the blood that was still on the bat. The blood was little spots on the bat, as if trying to taunt him. Maybe he shouldn’t have killed the snake...

  
  


The two walked in silence, having nothing to talk about and not caring enough to start a conversation anyways. When they got higher up on the mountain, Dream felt an odd aura coming from something. Probably just nothing. 

  
  


The blockades from the police were gone, meaning they could go up to the meteorite if they wanted. “Alright green bitch, this is where I blinked and he went missing. Since the blockades are down, wanna start looking by the meteorite?” Tommy said meteorite in an extra-british voice. 

  
  


Dream didn’t want to. He didn’t want to. Something about the meteorite felt weird to him. “Sure, why not.” But his lips moved faster than his brain apparently. 

  
  


So they both headed up the mountain, both feeling a little nervous but not willing to swallow their pride and say so. Once the two boys got to the top, their eyes boggled. The meteorite was a massive chunk of rock with bits of yellow and orange in it, and a soft orange glow surrounding it. It was… magical. 

  
  


Tommy scanned his eyes, looking for Tubbo. His eyes soon landed on a boy sleeping by a tree. “Tubbo!!” He screamed, running towards him.

  
  


Poor Tubbo was abruptly awoken, rubbing his eyes unaware of the situation. “Tommy? Dream? What’re you guys doing here?” 

  
  


“Tubbo, why did you run away? I’ve been worried sick and now mom and dad are going to  kill us!! It’s 3 a.m!!” Tommy hugged Tubbo tightly. 

  
  


Dream just awkwardly stood there, not really knowing what to say or do. It’s not like this was his problem. He was glad they had found Tubbo, but honestly he was really tired.

  
  


“Tommy what do you mean? While you were shouting at the police I told you that I was going somewhere to take a nap!” Tubbo rolled his eyes and pushed Tommy off of him.

“What?! No you-“ Tommy thought for a moment. “Oh. Ohh. Yeah… yeah you did say that. Well, now we’re both fucked.” 

Tubbo sighed, and finally noticed Dream. “Oh hi there Dream. Didn’t see you there!” He got up. “Thanks for helping Tommy. He can be pretty stupid sometimes.” 

“Hey! That was not cool bro.” Tommy shouted at him. 

Dream snickered, and they all started walking to leave, but Tommy spoke again. “Hey do you guys… hear that buzzing sound?” 

  
  


They all went quiet for a little bit, trying to hear the buzzing noise. 

…

No noise. 

“Tommy, stop trying to scare Tubbo and let’s go. Your parents are gonna be mad-“

  
  


_ BZZZZZZZZZ _

  
  


What the…?

A mother fucking fly came out of the meteorite.

  
  


“Do not be scared children. I am here to help you.” It said.

  
  


“Woah, woah, woah, woah  **woah** ! Tommy the fly  **spoke** !” Tubbo shrieked, looking freaked out. 

  
  


“Listen to my words, for they are important. I have escaped from the future to warn you. The future is nothing but hell. Guy Fieri he… he’s an alien from a different planet. He came here to take over the world. And in the future, he does. But there is a prophecy that has been told down by my kind for generations.” The fly pauses.

  
  


“Hold up, how many flies do we know speak and know a… a prophecy?” Tommy whispers to Dream and Tubbo. 

  
  


If the fly heard Tommy, it didn’t react to him. It just kept talking. “I must admit though, I don’t remember the full prophecy. But here's the gist of it. 4 boys in the universe have been born with special powers. Special powers that can possibly destroy Guy Fieri, they just need to train. And I believe that this one,” The fly lands on Dream. “is one of them.”

Dream just stood there in shock. This was way too much information on a Wednesday night. The future is just… death? He’s a hero? There’s other heroes? The world around him seemed to disappear. He wasn’t sure if he felt distressed, excited, nervous, anxious, happy or all of those things. 

“Dream… I know this is a lot to take in but… please bare with me. I will accompany you on your journey! If I’m correct these other two boys have bedtimes, so let’s get them home.” 

The fly just started circling around them. Buzzing.

  
  


Dream took some deep breaths, and tried to get a grip on reality. So, he was a hero huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream reached level 2!!  
> +3 HP (33 HP)  
> +2 PSI (12 PSI)  
> +2 Offence 
> 
> this chapter was kinda rushed lmao-  
> and if anyone’s wondering, psi is basically magic! it allows dream to use things like fire and ice magic attack, and his own personal strong attack which he’ll learn later!!


	3. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They encounter an encounter an enemy + Tommy and Tubbo finally go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!TW!!  
> blood and violence

Dream and the fly walked down the mountain in front, while Tommy and Tubbo trailed behind talking about the prophecy. They were talking in unusually low voices, concerning him a little bit.

Dream quickened his pace slightly, wanting to get home as soon as possible. The fly told him earlier that it was already 4 a.m. But something was definitely off about the walk down. The breeze from earlier had stopped, and everything was dead quiet aside from the 4 of them walking. Whatever, he was probably just imagining things. 

“Well kid, how do you feel?” The fly spoke up. 

“Overwhelmed but excited.” 

“Fair enough reaction. I mean, it’s a big responsibility y’know? Saving the entire world?” The fly sighed(?), and flew slower.

“Yeah I… try not to think about that bit.” Dream murmured.

They were almost home. Just one more downhill slope, and they were there. But, a bright light blinded the 4 of them. Where had it come from?

“Eek!” Tubbo shrieked.

When the flash of light had disappeared, Dream blinked a lot and opened his eyes to see a weird robot figure standing in front of them. “So we meet again, Buzz Buzz.” It’s voice sounded almost human like, throwing Dream off guard a little.

Buzz Buzz? Was that the fly’s name?

“Well shit. You were sent from the future to kill me I’m guessing?” 

“Correct. I don’t know how you escaped, but no matter. I will kill you and these children. No one must interfere with Master Guy Fieri’s plans.” The robot seemed to be booting up some sort of laser attack, and Buzz buzz let out a panicked squeak.

“PSI: Shield!” It shouted.

A visible purple shield appeared all around them, protecting them from the robot. Tommy hid behind Tubbo.

Dream took a few deep breaths. He ran up to the robot and only hit him once with the bat, as the robot kicked him away.

“Oh fuck that hurt.” He clenched his stomach in pain and agony.

“Dream?” Tubbo looked to him with concern. Tubbo was filled with bubbling rage. That robot had no right to hurt Dream like that!! He pushed Tommy off of him, and ran up and kicked the robot. 

If the robot had emotions, it was probably pissed off now. The laser it was charging was done, and it fired it. They all ducked to try and dodge it, but the shield made the laser disappear. 

What. How?

Buzz Buzz made a laughing sound, and shouted some other PSI attack. The robot made some ‘beep boop’ sounds. Maybe it was low on energy? 

With some confidence, Dream ran right up to the robot and bashed it on the head. Unfortunately this resulted in the bat getting cracked, causing Dream to fall back in surprise. Well, Drista was going to kill him.

Tubbo grinned at him, and ran up to kick the robot again. This time it was to its arms. 

The group looked happy with the damage they’d been doing. Tubbo turned to high-five Tommy, but found that he was playing dead. It took all of Dream’s strength not to burst out laughing in this situation.

The robot had fired a beam without warning, causing the three of them to turn back to it in surprise. The beam had broken their shields. Well, that wasn’t good.

Buzz Buzz turned to Dream. “I’m going to put up another shield. If you can get a critical hit on it, you should be able to beat it.”

“But I don’t even know where its weak point is!” Dream complained, his eyes flickering to the robot and back to Buzz Buzz.

“You see that flashing red dot on the side of its head?”   
Dream nodded.  
“Go for there, kid.”

And so, Buzz Buzz put up another magical shield. Tommy continued to play dead, occasionally laughing at the robot and calling it a bitch boy. Tubbo hyped Dream up, saying that he could do it and that he was the man.

With a high ego, Dream ran up to the robot and…

Missed.

Tommy started dying laughing at him, mocking it. “Ooh look at me I’m Dream and a green bitch who’s supposed to be a hero but keeps missing his hits!” 

“Tommy shut the fuck up.” Dream just laid on the ground, disappointed in himself.

Tubbo ended up getting the critical hit, and shutting off the robot. “Yayy! We did it!” He smiled brightly at Dream who was still sulking over missing the last hit.

“Tubbo, it’s almost 5 a.m now!! Mum and dad are going to murder us!” Tommy got up from the ground, and looked even more panicked than he did when Tubbo was missing. The two boys ran down to their house which wasn’t far away, and Dream followed. Inside the house there were plain and simple white walls, and a few paintings and pictures. The carpet was a weird blue and white zigzag pattern. The actual flooring was just boring tiles.

The two boys' parents were sitting on the couch looking tired, worried, and angry. “Hello Tommy and Tubbo. Nice of you two to finally come home. Now where the fuck were you?”

“Haha… uh Phil! Dad man! Big man, listen we were just… checking out the meteorite! Yeah!” Tommy stuttered, looking at Dream and Buzz Buzz.

“Yeah right. Now get your asses upstairs.” 

Tommy and Tubbo sprinted upstairs, Phil following them. Dream heard a door slam and yelling. Phil’s wife noticed him, and spoke up. “Sorry about this. They really shouldn’t have been up this late. I suggest you’d better…” She paused, looking at Buzz Buzz. “Fucking mosquitos.” She quickly grabbed a fly swatter, and slapped Buzz Buzz.

Dream almost gasped, and looked down at the poor fly. The woman spoke up again. “Now. As I was saying, you better get going.” She rolled her eyes, and hurried upstairs after Phil.

Dream knelt by the fly, wondering if it was still alive. He sighed.

“Dream my child…” The fly sputtered. “I… have sensed another energy like you… go to…” It coughed up blood. “Go to… Twoson… there you will find a boy from the prophecy. He will help…” 

This went on for a while. Buzz Buzz wheezed and sputtered, and occasionally threw up blood until it stopped. And it passed away. 

Dream stood up, and replayed its dying words.

…Twoson. That’s the town that’s near Onett. 

He walked to the front door to leave, and outside was beautiful. It was about 5:23 a.m, and the sun was rising and dew on the grass.

And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has reached level 5!!  
> +13 (43 HP)  
> \+ 15 PSI (17 PSI)  
> +3 Guts (4 Guts)  
> +5 Speed (6 Speed)  
> Dream realized the power of Lifeup 1


	4. The small town of Onett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream leaves home to start his adventure! + George?? o_o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me listening to the earthbound ost while writing this smh

For about an hour, Dream went around beating up animals that provoked him. He figured that this is what Buzz Buzz meant by ‘training’. But soon enough, he felt very tired after everything that happened during the night. He ended up going home and taking a nap. Afterwards, he got dressed and tightened his mask. He grabbed his ATM card and a backpack filled with food and went downstairs to go. His mom was waiting for him.

“Son? Where are you going?” Her tone was soft, with the smallest hint of concern.

“I’m… I’m going to save the world.” He responded realizing how weird it sounds out loud. 

She smiled, eyes watering. “Be safe. Give your dad a call. He needs to put more money in your bank account.” 

Dream returned the smile, and they hugged. It was bittersweet in his mind. “Aren’t you even gonna ask about anything?” 

“No. That’s all I really need to know. It was time you left the house anyways. But Dream, me and Drista love you very much. Wherever you go, we’ll be with you. As well as Patches.” His mom released him and waved him off to the door, tears in her eyes.

Dream pet Patches one last time before leaving. Closing the door behind him, giddily running to town. He felt so grown up! Finally leaving his home to save the world from death. Seems easy enough. 

Dream laughed to himself. He rounded the corner and reached the library where he had school. He stopped for a moment to look at it. When he was younger, he thought it looked like a mansion now it just looks… old.

A small smile quirked on his face, and he continued walking. Dream had always wondered why there was so much forest around the actual town. Onett must’ve been a forest before they chopped everything down to make houses and a town. It was about 1 p.m, and Dream was pretty hungry.

At this point he has already reached the town and is heading towards the burger shop. Sure, their burgers are hella soggy and don’t taste that good but it’s enough to fill a person up. He opened the door, and a little jingle sound sounded from a bell. There were a few people there, mainly kids looking like they skipped school or something. He went up to the front desk to order. A woman with blonde hair and a pink and white uniform took his order.

“Hello, may I take your order?” She smiled politely. “What can I get for you?” 

“Uh. A cheeseburger and some fries, please.” The woman nodded, and tapped his things into the register.

“Okay, your total is $22.43! Cash or credit?” She continued smiling, which started to make Dream uncomfortable for how she didn’t stop smiling this entire time.

“Credit.”

——————————————

Dream sat on a bench outside of the grocery store, munching on his fries. His soggy burger was already finished, and the wrapper was thrown away. Looking around, he realized that it was actually a really pretty day out. There were no clouds in the sky, and a slight breeze. The breeze was noticeable, but not annoying enough to put on a hoodie.

He finished the fries, and threw the little cup they came in away. Dream figured that he might as well ask people about Twoson, as he’s never gone. 

He walked up to someone with brown hair and a white shirt. “Excuse me! Have you been to Twoson recently? I’m doing research for a project about it.” Just a simple lie.

The man stopped walking and politely answered the question. “Oh yeah, went there last week for business. You might think that the talk of the town is their big department store or bicycle shop, but nah. It’s this boy named… uh… Greg? I think? Whatever. He has these super cool powers, no joke. He can make ice and fire out of thin air. How cool is that, amirite?” He chuckled a little bit. “Well, I’m not the best for information about Twoson. You just have to visit it for yourself.” The man patted Dream on the head, and walked off.

That boy… was he one of the chosen? 

He had to be. 

But that was when Dream remembered that his bat was cracked and he needed a new one. Well, he was right by the store, so why not check it out to see if there’s anything useful? He walked into the store and once again, a bell dinged signaling he was there. Unlike the burger place, the store was actually busy today. For some reason.

He looked around for a bit, hoping to find a weapon, but specifically a bat. And thankfully he found one. It was a sturdy steel bat that would definitely do some good damage. He picked it up, and headed to check out. The card accepted, and Dream was on his way with a new and improved bat. 

Before leaving the shop he checked the clock. 5:01 p.m. Damn, that late already? He wasn’t feeling that hungry due to his semi-late lunch. Dream knew that there was a bakery somewhere around here, so why not look for that? 

The sky outside was now a pastel orange and pink. If there was one thing that he loved about Onett it was the amazing sunsets. There were lots of people outside at this time. Some just taking walks, some getting dinner, and some driving. Dream passed by a hotel and made a mental note to stay there tonight. The city hall building was just to the left of the hotel, and it looked as big as ever. There was a small protest outside of it, protesting the local gang. The only bad thing about this town was that gang. They’d go around tormenting civilians and animals, as well as stealing from stores and shops. And somehow the police haven't been able to stop them yet. It’s mostly because no one knows their leader. Their base is the local arcade, and no one knows why. The people working at the arcade quit their jobs in fear of the sharks, so know they basically own the place anyways.

Dream reached the bakery and entered. The place was blasting some cheesy pop song over speakers, and smelled like bread. He looked around for a little bit before realized people were staring at him. Well not him, but his mask. Dream tried his best to ignore it. His eyes eventually settled on a little tray of bread rolls. He snatched two of them, and marched up to the cash register to pay for them.

“Hello!” Said the man working up front. “Will it be cash or credit?” 

“Credit.” Dream swiped his card, but it declined. “Uh, let me swipe again?” But the card declined again.

“Sir I think your credit card is out of money. We have an ATM right outside of the shop if you wanna get some more money on there?” He suggested. 

Dream flushed with embarrassment and nodded, heading outside. He sighed and checked his account balance. It was $7.36. No wonder he couldn’t pay for it. He checked his savings account, and there was $200 in it. His dad must’ve added more into his account. Dream added 50 dollars onto his card, and went back inside to pay.

The man at the front desk smiled and Dream swiped his card. Accepted, this time. “Have a good day!” The man called as Dream left the shop again. 

He munched on his bread rolls and made his way over to the hotel. He looked back to the capital building and saw that the protest had gotten bigger. Maybe he would’ve joined if he wasn’t so tired. Dream finished his bread rolls before entering the hotel. It seemed rather cheap, but also nice. “Ah, hello hello! What can I do for you?” A man with a tuxedo and a nice mustache talked to him at the front desk. “Just a one night stay, please.”

“Alright. That will be $30. Swipe here, please.”

Dream nodded and swiped. Card accepted. “Enjoy your stay!” The man gave him his keycard, and Dream went on his way. Just as he expected, this hotel was cheap. There was no elevator, just stairs. He sighed but still went up the stairs. 

Surprisingly, the room he had was actually pretty nice. There was a clean bathroom, and a singular bed with a nightstand. There were also some couches. Dream set down his backpack on the couch, and quickly changed into some pajamas. He untied his mask and put it with his backpack. Dream didn’t care if it was only 6 p.m, he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

Soon, he slowly drifted off into the world of sleep…

….

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

“Dream?”

“Please help me!”

“My name is George, and I am like you. Please help. I am trapped somewhere.”

“Can you hear me?”

“Please help m…..e…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has reached level 7!!  
> +32 HP (75 HP)  
> +8 PSI (25 PSI)  
> Dream realized the power of PSI Gaming.


	5. The local gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream approaches the local gang + More George messages!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a small break from writing because i had a speech meet yesterday! and my school won it so that was pretty pog!! 
> 
> !!TW!!  
> Blood + Animal violence + Slight panic attack!! You have been warned!!!

Dream woke up in a panicked sweat. What was that? What the actual hell was that? Who was that? Did the voice say its name was… George?

He ran his hands through his hair, as he tried to remember what the boy said to him. Unfortunately he couldn’t remember much. He only remembered his name and ‘help me’. 

Probably just a nightmare, Dream thought. Probably. He checked the clock. 7:36 a.m. Why did he get up so damn early? He just sighed and got up to take a shower. 

The bathroom floor was chilling tile, but he ignored it and turned the shower on. At least this place had warm water. 

  
  


_ Please help me. _

  
  


There was that voice again. At this point, Dream thought that he was going crazy. But he tried his best to think of other things. He put on some music to listen too while he’s showering so he doesn’t need to think about voices or anything. Once the first song started playing, he stepped in and let the warm water

engulf him. It felt good, refreshing. 

  
  


He stayed in there for a good hour before deciding he wanted to get out. He dried off, and get

some clothes along. Dream debated whether or not he wanted to wear his mask today, but he decided to. He carefully put it on, fastening the once loose strings.

Feeling good, he packed his belongings and headed out. He quickly checked out at the front desk, wanting to get the hell out of this cheap ass hotel. The sky outside was bright and blue but the sun wasn’t all the way up yet. Dream sighed and smiled, thinking about what to do today. Well, now thinking about it, he should probably head to Twoson. With a semi-positive mindset, he walked over to the pathway where Onett and Twoson connect. Up ahead he could see two police men blocking it. His eyebrows furrowed in concern and curiosity. 

  
  


“Hello officers! Why are you blocking the path to Twoson? It’s really important that I get there…” Dream asked.

  
  


“Can’t say why, sorry kid. Chief’s orders.” One of them responded, not bothering to look at him.

“Well, when are you going to let people through?” 

  
  


“Eh. Chief said not for a couple weeks, or at least until we get the sharks under control. Who knows?” The police officer laughed and elbowed his partner. 

  
  


Dream bit his lip. He wanted and needed to find the person in Twoson. “A couple of weeks? I don’t have a couple of weeks!! I need to get through now!” 

  
  


The male officer looked like he was ready to beat the shit out of him, but his partner sighed and spoke up. “Listen here kid. We’re just following orders. If you wanna get through here quicker, then get rid of the gang that’s been tormenting everyone. Or wait. Those are your two options.” She walked over to Dream and towered over him, looking like she was going to commit a murder. Her partner looked astonished. 

  
  


Intimidated, Dream backed up and huffed. “Fine! Maybe I will get rid of the sharks!” He then started stomping away, annoyed at the entire situation. But lucky for him, he tends to know quite a lot about the 

gang, as he used to be in it. He only joined it just to

learn their secrets, and learn their secrets he did.

  
  


The gang called themselves the sharks. They’re known for stealing, picking fights with random citizens, riding motorcycles or skateboards, and being really fucking sneaky. Their leader is a man named Frank, but Dream doesn’t know that much about him. Only rumours. Rumor had it that he was building a really powerful robot. But who knows. 

  
  


Dream considered just going in and beating them all up, but probably not a good idea considering how most of them are pretty good at fighting. Might as well do some more training…

  
  


———————————————

  
  


Dream was used to it now. The blood that would stain his bat and clothes when he took out too much stress. The squeals and cries from the regretting animals that tried to hurt him. He’s gotten used to it. Is this what being a hero was? Beating up animals senseless for his own benefit? Did they even deserve it?? 

  
  


He collapsed to the ground, feeling weak. Dream glanced over his shoulder to look at the crow he just killed. It was in a small pool of blood. In fact, blood was everywhere on that crow. It was oozing out of its eyes, beak, and body. He felt sick. The world around him started spinning, as he continued looking at the dead crow. Why did he care so much? It’s just a crow. But what about all the other animals? Why is being a hero so shitty? 

  
  


Dream just sighed. He didn’t wanna cry. He didn’t wanna cry. He didn’t wanna cry. Tears pricked at his eyes, but they didn’t pour. He thought back to a breathing technique that his mother taught him once.

  
  


_ “Suck in a lot of air through your nose, and hold it for a long time. Well, you can hold it for as long as you want to but I like holding my breath for a long time. Use this if you’re ever stressed. Trust me, Dream.” _

  
  


And so he did trust his mom. Breathe in, and out. In… and out. In…

  
  


Out…. 

  
  


His vision slowly got less and less blurrier, the more he breathed. Dream just layed in the grass for a little bit. The sky was already a subtle blue, signaling that it was dusk. His eyelids were heavy, and he didn’t feel like walking back to town or spending money. He might as well just sleep here. Dream is comfy, tired, and it’s quite warm tonight so why not?

He let himself slowly slip into a peaceful… sleep…

—————————————————

_ “Dream?” _

_ “Can you even hear these messages??” _

  
  


_ “Please hurry and help me!” _

_ “They keep hurting me and…” _

  
  


_ “Please hurry to Twoson. Please.” _

_ “Dream please help me…” _

_ —————————————————— _

  
  


Dream awoke early. Earlier than usual. The sky was barely orange and pink. He sat up, feeling a little bit sore. More voices, eh? Well voice from Twoson, he is trying. Dream’s mind flashed to his panic attack from last night, but he quickly blocked the memory. Feeling better and more excited, he decided that he would storm the arcade. Like, why not? He might as well have fun with his life. 

  
  


Giggling like a middle school girl, Dream ran down from the mountain and into town. That’s when he realized it was still like 5 a.m.

  
  


Even better.

  
  
  


Dream smirked and strutted into the arcade, teenagers and a couple of young adults looking up to look at him.

  
  


“Hey fellas. Been a while, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has reached level 9!  
> +2 HP (77 HP)  
> +1 PSI (26 PSI)  
> +4 Offence  
> +2 Defence  
> +1 Speed  
> +2 Guts
> 
> also, the breathing technique that i wrote is an actual technique i learned once! it’s pretty helpful and i recommend using it if you’re feeling panicked or stressed :)


	6. Road to Twoson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream approaches the sharks leader!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Dream SMP Spoilers!!
> 
> YOOO TOMMYS DEAD??? BRUH 😭😭 i can’t believe this it just feels- unreal-  
> okay but ngl i started laughing when tommy died

That didn’t go over well. Dream had hoped that he would go in there and beat the crap out of all of them, but the tables were turned on him. The sharks that were in the building at that time looked to each other before not hesitating to hurt him. 

  
  


Thankfully, he ran out before he could get seriously hurt. Sighing, Dream realized that he would need a better plan than just storming the arcade like a reckless child. He didn’t want to train again, as he felt ready to take them on. Well. Maybe not all of the sharks at once, but a couple. He would need a disguise. 

And Dream had the perfect one.

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


5 hours later Dream was in a pizza delivery boy outfit, his mask off to avoid suspicion. He had gone home and begged his mom to make him a pizza, and used some old recycled pizza box. And so, at 2 p.m, he was ready. 

  
  


Dream entered the arcade, his heart pounding. “I got a pizza delivery for uh… Frank?” He looked around at the room full of sharks. They all looked annoyed.

  
  


“Again? This is the 4th time this week! Damn that robot and it’s AI. Alright guy, just through those back doors. You’ll see a man in a pink suit with yellow hair and that’s Frank. Don’t believe what his robot tells you.” A shark spoke up. He nodded at the two guards to move. 

Wait, this is working?

  
  


With his head down to lower suspicion, Dream walked over to the doors. Some of the sharks eyed him, but luckily he was smart and pretended to cower in fear. The men by the door moved aside, and let him in. The back room turned out to be a little backyard. He saw a robot and a man fitting the description of what the shark told him. When the doors opened the man looked at him then to the robot and groaned.

“You did it again Frankystein? How many times have I told you to stop ordering pizzas under my name? Keep this up and I’ll remove your AI.” The man lectured the robot, and the poor thing just made sad ‘beep boop’ sounds. The man turned to Dream. “Sorry about this. My name is Frank, and this is the robot I made, Frankystein. Ever since I gave him artificial intelligence he’s been ordering pizzas under my name even though he can’t eat. What’s your name, boy?” Frank asked.

  
  


Dream panicked for a second. He couldn’t tell Frank his actual name, because what if he remembered him? “I- uh- Clay?” He sputtered out.

  
  


Frank eyed him but didn’t say anything. “Alright Clay, how much do I owe ya?” 

  
  


“10.56 sir.” He squeaked.

  
  


“Alright.” Frank reached into his pocket, and gave Dream the money. “You’re not really a pizza boy are you? Most pizza boys just drop the pizza and run, not even bothering to get the money.”

  
  


Dream’s heart stopped. He swears it did. “I uh… um… yeah. I...I’m not a pizza guy.” He swallowed hard, ready to get hit or even knocked out. 

  
  


Frank instead smiled, and took the pizza box from his hand. “I see. Well, you pull off a pretty convincing disguise.” He paused for a moment. “Why did you come here?”

  
  


“Well, I need to get to Twoson. But the police won’t let me through! They said that if I wanted to get through I’d have to either wait or get rid of the sharks. And I can’t wait, so I uh… went for the second option. And my names actually Dream. Not Clay.” 

  
  


Frank hummed, and took a bite out of a slice of pizza. “Mmmm. I see. Well I’m not gonna put up a fight, kid. You may have come here for one but my fighting days are over.” He laughed a little, before continuing. “Let me tell you a secret, Dream.” 

  
  


“Beeeeeep?” The robot spoke up.

  
  


“No, it’s not that secret Frankystein. You think I’d tell him that?!” The robot made some beeping sounds in response.

  
  


Frank rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to Dream. “Alright kid, listen closely. The police? They’re stupid. I mean come on, how do you think they haven’t arrested us after all these years? At around 6 p.m, they change the police officers in front of the pathway to Twoson. While they’re distracted just climb the trees and go over! If you climb far enough, they won’t notice you.” Frank seemed to know the art of deceiving the police force. 

Dream nodded, feeling confident now. 

  
  


“But kid. If you ever rat us out, I will find you and murder you myself. Understand?”

  
  


He gulped. “Y-yes! I’ll get going now. Thank you, Frank. I mean it.”

  
  


“Don’t mention it. Go on, get to Twoson!” Frank flashed him a grin before he left the backyard. 

  
  


Back inside the arcade, the sharks eyed him suspiciously. They probably knew that pizza people run away. Dream just smiled and left the arcade, feeling confident and ready. 

  
  


Dream immediately ran home to change, feeling awkward without his mask and in a pizza delivery man outfit. While getting changed, he checked his clock. 4:46 p.m. He sighed, wishing that he didn’t have to wait a whole hour. After he had his regular clothes and mask on, he left the house and headed for the burger shop in town.

  
  


It was slightly crowded. There were children crying for a burger, and parents wishing that they could be anywhere but here. He felt slightly bad for them. 

  
  


When it was Dream’s turn in line, he ordered some fries and a soda. He wasn’t feeling that hungry anyways.

He was almost there. Almost to Twoson. He could find someone like him. 

Now that Dream was thinking about it, he remembered the voice from the boy. If he remembers correctly, the boy's name is George.

  
  


“ _ Please help me…”  _ His voice sounded in Dream’s head. 

  
  


Dream sighed and ate one of his fries, looking at his phone and waiting for 6 p.m to come. 

If only time went faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cannot wait to finally write george’s character   
> we’re so closeeeee
> 
> also i feel like i rushed this sorta. oh well.


	7. Twoson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally goes to Twoson and finds out what happened to George...

When it was 5:50 p.m, Dream speedran his way over by the path to Twoson, he went to the right of the officers so he would be out of their view. He climbed the nearest tree, and began his journey through the trees. 

It was kinda hard at first but he eventually got the hang of jumping from branch to branch. Dream felt like Tarzan but he’s a spy. 

  
  


After about 6 minutes in the trees he decided that he had gone far enough and could get down. So after one more jump, he climbed down. He cautiously looked behind him, but luckily no cops in sight. With a smirk, Dream practically skipped down the pathway to Twoson.

He’s honestly never gone to Twoson. Well… maybe once when he was 4, but he’s not gonna remember that. 

In terms other than finding someone to save the entire universe from despair, Dream was excited to get there. He’d spent his entire life in just Onett so going to someplace different was definitely going to be an experience. The pathway kept getting narrower and narrower, until he was there.

  
  


The town of Twoson. Wow.

  
  


He kept walking until he reached the sidewalk, glancing around the town admiring its beauty and buildings. But that’s when he realized that it was in the evening and things would be closed. He sighed but thankfully there was a hotel right next to him. How convenient.

  
  


Dream entered the hotel and was greeted by fancy-music blaring over some speakers and a man at the front desk to check him in. “Hello! Can I get a room for just one night?”

  
  


“Of course.” The man typed something into his computer. “Cash or credit?” He asked, looking weirdly at Dream’s mask.

  
  


“Credit.” Dream held out his credit card to the man, and he took it and swiped. It was accepted. The man gave the card back, and handed Dream his keycard.

  
  


“Room 404. Enjoy your stay!” 

  
  
  


He nodded and headed up the stairs. Once again, a cheap-ass hotel that can’t afford elevators. Oh well. Up on the 4th floor, he found room 404 and entered. It was nice and tidy, making it feel like no ones stayed here before. Dream set his stuff down and took off his mask, starting to feel tired from all that exercise and jumping and shit.

He might as well just take a nap or something…

  
  


…

  
  


———————————————————

  
  


_ “Dream!” _

  
  


_ “Did you make it into Twoson?” _

  
  


_ “I can sense power there. I’m guessing that it’s yours.” _

  
  


_ “Please go to Polestar Preschool!” _

  
  


_ “Please!” _

  
  


_ “You have to help me…” _

  
  


_ “They’re going to-“ _

  
  


——————————————————

  
  


It was 10:00 a.m when Dream woke up. Sunlight was streaming through the windows, and birds were chirping in a high pitched voice. 

_ “ _ Polestar preschool?” He spoke to nobody but himself. Why did the voice want him to go to a preschool? Dream shrugged, and figured he’d explore the town first before going there. He realized that he’d slept in his clothes, and didn’t need to change. Woo. Dream put on his mask and tightened it, grabbed his stuff, and headed out the door.

The walk down the stairs felt annoying, he was wishing that these hotels had elevators and weren’t cheap as fuck. But that was when Dream realized that he wasn’t told the price of the stay. Oh well.

  
  


He left the hotel with a slight side glare to the worker he could’ve potentially scammed him. With a sigh, Dream looked over to his right and saw a bike shop, and a shopping mall that looked huge!

He smiled and figured he’d go there later, and kept walking down the street. Surprisingly, not many people were outside. Which is strange considering that it’s a nice day out. But out of curiosity he stopped to look at the people who were outside. They looked nervous, antsy, panicked and obviously trying to get to their destination quickly.

  
  


But why?

  
  


Dream shrugged it off, but couldn’t help but feel unsettled. He continued walking down the sidewalk and came upon a theater. A band was outside of the theater, and he guessed that those were the guys who perform here. Feeling slightly shy, he decided to avoid talking to them. Dream noticed that the road straight ahead ended, but instead he could go down instead.

So he did.

  
  


Dream looked to the left of him and saw two houses. One labeled “Orange kid” and the other labeled “Apple kid”. He wondered if he should go check it out.

  
  


But, just as Dream was going to go over there, he saw it. Polestar Preschool. The place that the voice told him to go to. He gulped and ran to it. 

  
  


At the front of it there was a cat sleeping on the roof. How it got up there was a total mystery as there’s no real good place to jump to the roof. Feeling slightly sick, he opened the door to see a room full of toddlers and a woman. The woman looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at the mask, but went to greet him anyways.

“Hello! Welcome to Polestar Preschool. How can I help you?” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

  
  


“Uh. Um. I’m here to see…” Dream thought for a moment, trying to remember the voice’s name. “... George. I’m here to see George.”

  
  


Her eyes widened, and her expression turned from smiley to depressing. “Oh, you-... you haven’t heard yet?” 

  
  


Dream shook his head, suddenly even more anxious than before. 

  
  


“George was… he was…” She tried to force out some words, but it failed. “He was… kidnapped. 4 days ago. Two men took him when he was out in the park. A kid with blonde hair, and some man in a blue bodysuit.” The woman choked out the words, clearly close to tears.

  
  


Wait… what? What?  _ What?! _ How didn’t Dream know? How did he not get the hints? Why is he so  _ fucking dumb?!?! _

  
  


“It started as a regular day. The children came in and George and I were taking care of them, when he left to go get some bread from the market in the park. George left and never came back. We were informed 7 hours later that he had been kidnapped.” The woman continued, some tears rolling down her face but she quickly wiped them away. 

  
  


“I… I’m sorry for your loss. But I can rescue George.” He gave the woman a sad smile.

  
  


Her eyes lit up immediately, and she looked him dead in the eyes of his mask. “Wait a minute… is your name Dream?” 

He nodded, tilting his head to the side and wondering how she knew his name.

  
  


“Ah! George had a dream about you once! Something about… saving the world? And… oh, heh. Can’t say the next part. You see, my boy is pretty special. He can see little glimpses of the future in his dreams, and has these special powers. Oh, I miss my little Georgie.” The woman sighed.

“Ma’am, what was the next part of his dream?” He asked, sorta curious.

  
  


She went a little red. “Oh I’m sorry it’s really better if I didn’t tell you. I did promise him that I wouldn’t tell you if I met you, so…”

  
  


Dream nodded, a little bit sour about not learning the second part. 

  
  
  


“Anyways, I was informed by the police that they took him somewhere in Peaceful Rest Valley, which makes me worried because we all know that the Happy Happy village is over there…” She trailed off, looking at all the children in the room. “Yeah, I’d look in Happy Happy village if I were you, that would be a common place.”

  
  


She glanced back at him, examining his clothes. “And while you’re in Happy Happy village get rid of those green clothes. They worship blue over there like it’s a god!” 

  
  


Dream looked down at his clothes, and realized that they were indeed very much green. “Thank you, ma’am. I’ll get your son back.”

  
  


She gave him a sad smile. “Thank you. Take good care of him.” The woman waved him off, and returned to taking care of the helpless preschoolers.

  
  


Dream left the preschool with a mission in mind, but for some reason, her last words replayed over and over in his mind.

  
  


_ Take good care of him. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly hope that someone realizes what the second part of the dream was, cause i tried to make it obvious with the mother and everything lol


	8. Peaceful Rest Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes to Peaceful Rest Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TW!!!
> 
> Violence and Implied Abuse!

“Excuse me, but where’s the clothing section?” 

After Dream and George’s mother’s interaction, he figured that he should go to buy some blue clothes. And possibly a new weapon.

“3rd floor.” The store clerk responded, looking extremely bored.

He nodded his thanks and ran to the escalator. Dream took a minute to admire the store. He’s never been in or even seen a store like this one, so this is a totally new experience. 

The store itself had 4 floors and was pretty busy with people who were shopping away, minding their own business. 

The 3rd floor came quicker than Dream would’ve liked to admit, and he was forced to get off the escalator. The 3rd floor was filled to the brim with so much clothes. Men’s clothes, women’s, children’s, you name it. He’s never seen this many clothes in his entire life. When Dream was growing up, he never bought any clothes. His mother made all of them, and that’s simply how it was. But now? Now he was a cool adult who could buy all of his own clothes.

Looking around, he eventually found a baby blue hoodie and some jeans so he decided to get those. Feeling more confident, he went back over to the escalator and looked at a sign.

“Toys upstairs.” 

That would mean bats too right? Dream just shrugged and went on the ‘up’ escalator. The toy floor had arcade games, and shelves filled with board games, video games, balls, bats, dolls, and small children crying and begging their parents to get them something. 

He smirked and headed towards the bats and observed them. They were made out of steel, and looked very durable. He snatched one, and ran to the escalator to go back to the 1st floor so he could pay for his things.

The line was not very long, and he was able to pay and get out. But it was then when he realized that he had no place to change into these new clothes. And so, awkwardly, he shuffled back into the store to look for the bathroom.

—————————————————

Dream was on his way to the valley. He had gotten a map from George’s mother, and that made it really easy to locate where it is. He looked down at his clothes, and frowned a little. Blue looked a little weird on him. 

Before even reaching the valley, Dream had to go through a little cave. It was filled with weird sprouts and mushrooms, but he didn’t pay too much attention to them. But, he still made it into the valley. The grass and trees were a nice light shade of olive green. Pretty, but a little sickening when the color was literally everywhere. While walking, he passed by a man who was standing by a broken bridge.

“I need to get some good insurance…” The man muttered under his breath, glancing at Dream but ignoring him.

Yikes. Dream made sure to speed-walk past him. Up ahead was an actually built bridge. It made him wonder why the man was upset over that bridge when there was a perfectly good and built bridge over here.

He shrugged, and crossed the still-standing bridge. Dream felt a little weird just walking and not doing anything, so he hummed a song and played with his hoodie strands.

After walking for about 17 minutes, he felt a little tired and sat down by a tree. He sighed and relaxed, smiling. But it was when he realized. The tree felt a little… alive. There was no breeze or wind, but it was swaying from side to side. 

Suspicious, Dream stood up to turn around and look at the tree. That’s when he saw that the tree had fucking eyes, legs, and hands.

He let out a ‘yelp’ in surprise and jumped back. The tree glared at him and charged towards him, and punched him in the stomach which knocked him off his feet. 

Even though it hurt, Dream grabbed the bat from his belt, and got up. He ran at the tree, and swung as hard as he could. He heard a small grunt form the tree, possibly from pain.

At that, he grinned. But, unfortunately for him, the tree saw his smile and got quite angry. It sucked in a huge breath, and blew at him, almost sending Dream flying. 

When the tree finally stopped, he felt a little weaker and dizzy. At this point, Dream was angry. Why the fuck was a tree attacking him? He picked up his bat and started attacking the tree over and over again, until it stopped moving. It stood there like a regular tree. 

Panting, Dream threw a victory party in his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a god damn UFO. What the hell? What the hell is wrong with this valley??

He was tired, and in pain, so he did the only logical option. Fucking running for his life. Dream ran for so long and so far, he didn’t even realize that he was on a mountain side with a cabin down below until he tripped and fell. He groaned, and just laid there for a good minute.

But then Dream heard something. A muffled scream. Not just a light one, but a bloodcurdling scream. He jumped at the sound of it.

He got up and looked around. The only logical place that the scream would be coming from is… that cabin. Is that where George was being held? Are they hurting him??

Panic arose in Dream, as he tried to look for a safeway down, but there wasn’t any real good way down. He looked all around, and spotted a cave. He ran to it and into it, unaware of anything that could happen on the other side.

The other side of the cave was a village. The grass was dead, the houses were painted blue, people were wearing weird blue outfits and soon he realized.

This was Happy Happy Village.

This is where they took George to.

But how did he get to the cabin? There had to be a way, right?

…

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream has reached level 11!  
> +6 HP  
> +3 PSI  
> +1 Defence  
> +2 Speed


	9. George...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream saves George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TW!!!  
> !!Implied Abuse, mentions of blood, bruises, and scars!!

Happy Happy Village looked so dead. Everything was a pale blue color, and as Dream walked around, so were the fucking animals.

A few people approached him, asking him questions if he was new to the religion and about his social status. George’s mom was not kidding. They really do worship blue over here. Feeling unsettled, he looked around for a bit to find nothing but blue. Some people were selling food outside and he was about to go buy some, but he looked at it and saw that it was only blue food. Nevermind, he’ll just starve. 

Dream’s eyes were droopy and he was tired from running and the fight so he looked around for a hotel, or some sort of resting area. It didn’t take long, as there was a big ass sign saying

“Rest stop here! Blue Blue.”

With a small sigh Dream headed into the building. Inside there was a rather large man with a blue suit on, sitting at a table reading a book. The man noticed him instantly. “Oh hello there! Would you like to stay the night? You can stay for free with the promise that you… Blue Blue…” 

  
  


“Yes! Uh, Blue Blue.” 

  
  


The man smirked, and got up to lead him to a room. Dream almost threw up.

The room was all a sickening color of blue. Nothing in his room was not blue, and it physically hurt his eyes to look at it.

  
  


“Enjoy your stay.” The man's voice was weirdly ominous as he closed the door, leaving just Dream and the ugly room. He decided to just sleep in his clothes, and set his stuff down, trying to keep his eyes closed the entire time. 

  
  


He collapsed on the bed, and quickly drifted off to a land of sleep…

  
  
  


————————————————————

_ … _

  
  


_ … _

  
  


_ “Dream! You’re here! I can feel your power!” _

_ … _

_ “If I remember correctly, they dragged me through some sort of cave.” _

  
  


_ “Dream!” _

  
  


_ “Look for a cave!” _

  
  
  


_ “Help me!” _

  
  


_ “Before they sac-“ _

  
  


———————————————————

  
  


A cave. A cave. A cave?

Dream shot up, and quickly grabbed his bag. No time to waste, he needed to find a cave! To save George!

  
  


He quickly opened the door and ran downstairs. The man tried to say good morning but he completely ignored him and just left. 

  
  


_ Cave. Cave. Cave. Cave. _

  
  


It’s all he could think about. He looked for an opening, any opening that could be deemed as a cave.

  
  


_ Cave. Cave. Cave. CAVE. _

  
  


—————————

  
  


Dream gave up. He couldn’t find a cave. There were cracks and crevasses, but none that were big enough to be a cave to a cabin. Feeling numb, he just walked around the town. But a strange boy approached him.

  
  


“Hey there mister! Are you new to the blue religion?” He asked.

  
  


Dream stared at the kid for a little bit before answering. “Uh, yeah I am. Why do you ask?”

  
  


He giggled a little before pointing to his hoodie. “Well

for starters you aren’t wearing the correct shade of blue.” The boy quickly looked around before whispering. “Wanna know a secret mister?”

  
  


Dream gulped and nodded.

  
  


“Over there, there’s a cave. Though it doesn’t look like it. Me and this guy with blonde hair and a red and white shirt kidnapped this guy because he’s special! Our leader says that his powers can help us grow stronger and turn the world blue.” Raising his voice, he yelled. “Isn’t that great!?”

  
  


Wait. Cave. Cave. George? Is that where George is being held? “Oh yes! So great, very great! I-..” He acted surprised and happy. Simple manipulation. 

  
  


The kid smirked, and skipped away to his friends. By the time the kid was out of view, Dream was already running to where the boy pointed.

  
  


_ Cave. Cave. Cave. George. Cave. George. George. _

  
  


And the kid was right. The wall was actually a door. Dream opened it instantly and ran through the cave, not even caring if this was a trap. He needed to save George.

  
  


The other side of the cave was a small opening with a cabin in the middle of it, and some crows. That must’ve been the cabin where he heard a scream! That’s where George is being held!

  
  


Dream took a few deep breaths. He couldn’t stay panicked like this. He had found George, and now he needed to get out with him. After taking control of some of his mind Dream approached the cabin with caution. 

The cabin looked old and musty, and it would look abandoned to any passerby. Dream opened the doorknob.

  
  


Inside there was a small boy who was handcuffed to the wall, and in thin white clothing. There were bruises everywhere on him. On his legs, arms, face, and Dream wouldn’t be surprised if there were bruises on his back and stomach as well. Along with bruises there was also blood on the boy. In fact, blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the handcuffs, and on the boy. Some of it was old and dried, some of it was clearly new and runny. That made him sick to his stomach. Dream looked at the boy who could be George. He looked asleep, but also dead. His eyes were grey and pale. He stood, unmoving.

  
  


“George..?” Dream whispered.

  
  


That made the boy shoot up and look panicked. “Wait! Please! Don’t hurt me, it’s not worth it! Dream will-“ 

George paused and looked at him. “Wait… is your name Dream?” He asked, voice shaky.

Dream nodded.

  
  


“My name is George! I had a dream about you.” He paused and laughed a little. “Haha. Get it? Like I had a dream about you and your name is Dream? Uh.” George cringed at his own humor. “Please just get me out of this cell.”

  
  


He didn’t know how to respond. Dream just stood and looked at him, before George retorted.

“You gonna rescue me or keep staring at me like a puppy?” 

  
  


That snapped Dream out of his haze. “Oh! Right, sorry. I zoned out.” He didn’t know how to start a conversation. Where to even start? He had so many questions.

He walked over to the jail cell door, and attempted to pick the lock while George watched him. “Why do you wear a mask?” 

  
  


“What?” He asked, trying not to lose focus on the door.

  
  


“Why do you wear a mask. It looks… dumb. And weird. Like it’s just always smiling.” George explained himself, a bit of anger in his tone.

  
  


Dream was so close. Just a few more twists and turns, and the door was unlocked. “Oh. Well, I don’t know. My sister made it for me one day, and I just started wearing it after that.” 

George hummed in response. 

  
  


They stood in silence for a few minutes, while Dream worked on getting the door unlocked. And eventually he did. George smiled as he entered the cell. 

“Okay, now how do I get you out of these handcuffs?” He muttered aloud, examining them. 

  
  


“I dunno. I’ve been in here for… three weeks? Maybe more. And they’ve always kept me in them so I couldn’t escape.” He answered simply. 

  
  


Dream’s eyes widened at that. “I’m sorry, they kept you in shackles for… three fucking weeks or more?! Like no breaks? Please tell me there were breaks and you got released once in a while??”

  
  


George shook his head, a sad smile on his lips. 

  
  


His jaw dropped. How could anyone let this happen? Why did they think that this was okay??

  
  


With anger bubbling inside of him, Dream worked on getting rid of the handcuffs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see George staring at his mask. 

  
  


“So, uh… if you don’t mind me asking what did they even do to you to get you to look… dead?” Dream asked, trying to start a conversation. George’s eyes moved away from his mask immediately.

  
  


“I don’t… I don’t wanna talk about it. But, if you wanna take a guess, just look at me. How do you think I have so many bruises on me? How do you think I have scars and blood on almost every part of my body?” George sighed, his eyes darkening.

  
  


Dream gulped. Whoops. Probably shouldn’t have asked that. 

  
  


And so once again, they fell into a silence. It was obvious that they both wanted to talk, but just didn’t know where to start. Dream started humming a song, and continued working on the handcuffs.

  
  


He got them off after seven minutes. George almost immediately collapsed to the ground. “George?! Are you okay?” He whispered.

  
  


George looked back up at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world. “Yes Dream I’m completely fine after being chained to the wall and forced to stand while getting beat up for three weeks. I am okay.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

  
  


Dream’s face flushed, feeling dumb. Thank god that George. couldn’t see it behind his mask, though. He thought for a moment, thinking about what to do. They couldn’t stay here because the cult people would come back sooner or later. So he came up with the brilliant idea to carry George. “I’m going to carry you so we can leave.”

No response, but Dream moved to pick him up anyways. He noticed that George flinched at the contact of his hands. He frowned a little, but picked him up anyway.

George was  _ way _ lighter than Dream thought he was going to be. Did Happy Happy Village just not feed him?! 

“How are you so light?” Dream asked, carrying George in a princess carry. 

“They fed me once every four days. Water was two cups a day.” George murmured, turning away from Dream’s face looking a little bit red.

  
  


“We should report this place to the police. This is just… not okay. Food every four days? That’s..” Dream muttered in frustration, and opened the front door to see a familiar face.

  
  


“Hello Big D. Didn’t expect to see you here.”

  
  


It was Tommy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the summary line o_o
> 
> also i think that this is my longest chapter yet so yay!!


	10. Hatred.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George escape Happy Happy Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to write- i had zero motivation djshdhejfjejfbdbdb

“Tommy what..? What are you doing here?” Dream asked, staring dumbfounded at the 16 year old boy in front of him.

  
  


“Well you see here big man. I thought it was a little bit unfair for you to be a hero! And not me, the hottest, strongest, woman magnet in the world. But then I started thinking. Every good hero needs a good villain right?” Tommy grinned, and did a dramatic 360° turn. “Well here I am!” 

  
  


Dream just looked at him in shock. What? Tommy a villain? Does he even know what he’s doing? He was about to speak, but Tommy beat him to it.

  
  


“And I’m so sorry Big D, but you can’t take George.” Tommy’s eyes darkened, and he glared at him. 

  
  
  


George started laughing. He tried covering it with his hands, but it was too late. They both noticed. “Sorry I-...” He paused to laugh some more. “Big D?? That’s your nickname?” 

  
  
  


Tommy laughed along with him, and Dream’s face flushed. What the hell. “Shut up George.” He mumbled.

  
  


They both laughed for a while, but then Tommy must’ve remembered that he had a job because he shut up and coughed. “Gogy, you’re coming with me.”

  
  


George cringed at the nickname, but kicked him away. When did he regain some strength? “I am not staying here. I will not go through all that torture that you put me through. I’m not going back inside that fucking cabin.” He spit on Tommy, and eased into Dream’s arms. 

  
  


He should fight Tommy. It could work. He’s down and vulnerable, it should be easy to strike him. But every instinct told him to run. And so that’s what he did.

  
  


Dream clutched George and just ran, running to the cave to get the fuck out of this place. When they got back into the actual town, there were cultist people getting ready to surround them. But they were too late. He had swerved to dodge them, and ran for the exit. Behind them Tommy had shouted some words, probably orders, to the Blue Blue people. They all scrambled to follow it.

When they got out of the village and into the valley, Dream slowed down a bit but he didn’t stop running nonetheless. Eventually he stopped running so he could catch his breath. George was just sitting on the ground, admiring the grass. Dream realizes that it’s been a long time since he’s even been outside. 

He attempted to stand up, but immediately fell over. George would definitely need time to heal as his wounds were pretty severe. 

“Dream I have a question.” 

  
  


“Yeah?”

  
  


“How do you know Tommy?” 

  
  


Dream sighed and looked at some trees, trying to decide if they had legs or not. “He was my neighbor. I don’t know why he’s decided to do this.” He buried his head into his legs, and sighed. 

  
  


George hummed, and plucked some strands of grass and threw it in the direction of some water. They both just sat in silence, not wanting to say anything. Sounds of water running in the distance killed the silence, producing relaxation for both boys. Dream eventually sighed and got up. “Alright we gotta go. I don’t know if they’re still after us, and I think we’re close to Twoson.”

  
  


George nodded and kept laying, waiting to be picked up. He still flinched when Dream touched him to pick him up, but not as visible this time. 

And once again, Dream princess carried him. “Can’t you just carry me on your back or something?” George complained.

  
  


He shook his head. “Nah. This is easier for me and plus I look cooler.”

  
  


George groaned and rolled his eyes, but Dream saw his cheeks go a light shade of red. He ignored it, but couldn’t deny that his heart sped up a little bit.

  
  


Instead of running this time, Dream walked as he knew that no one was chasing them down. They made small talk, but didn’t really talk about big and important things. Mainly just small questions, like favorite color or favorite food. Just something simple.

But eventually, they were right at the exit. The bridge was still broken but the man was gone. “You ready to go back?” Dream asked, walking slower than usual to wait for George’s answer.

“Yeah. Kinda.” He murmured and moved his arms around Dream’s neck, clearly scared about something. They journeyed through the cave and into the town of Twoson. It was like nothing had changed. It was still sunny and nice, there were still a few people on the street. Dream kept walking until they reached Polestar Preschool. 

  
  


“I don’t want to go inside.” George whispered very softly, so Dream couldn’t hear. He gave George a weird look, but said nothing as he opened the door. Inside there were no children, but just a woman sitting at a desk doing some work. She looked up and saw them and her eyes brightened. “Georgie!!”

  
  


He sighed, letting go of Dream’s neck and just letting his arms dangle. “Hi mom. Did you miss me?”

  
  


His mom smiled sweetly, but it just seemed… off. Fake, even. George noticed this as well. “Oh yes of course! Me and your father have been so worried. And so have the children! Oh, they miss you dearly.” She sighed.

  
  


George narrowed his eyes. “Dad missed me?” 

  
  


“Yes darling! We all missed you. Now, come on let’s get back to work. The children will be here tomorrow and they’ll be so thrilled to see you!” If her smile seemed fake before, it was definitely fake now. George shrinks back into Dream’s arms.

“But, mom. I want to go with Dream! Y’know, to save the world?”

  
  


Her smile faltered. “That’s not up to you. I am your mother, and I know what’s best for you!” She walked over and patted his head. “I’m just doing this because I love you.” 

  
  


George flinched at her touch, causing Dream to step back a few steps. “But when I told you about my dream you said…” He started.

  
  


But his mother cut him off. “What? I didn’t say anything like that. Your memories must be foggy or something!” She laughed before continuing. “Now then. You can show Dream here your room, then he must go. Understand?”

  
  


“I… understand.”

  
  


“Good. Remember Georgie, I’m just doing this because I love you.”

  
  


George didn’t say anything back. Instead he pointed at a back door, indicating for Dream to go over there. He nodded meekly, and awkwardly shuffled around the desks to get to the door. Inside, there was a little staircase and some other rooms. George lazily lifted his finger to point at a door upstairs. Dream rolled his eyes and went upstairs, and entered his room. 

  
  
  


George’s room was black, with a chair and desk holding a computer, and a bed. There were a few dressers, probably containing clothes and some other items. Further than that it was hella empty. Dream gently dropped George on his bed, and moved to go sit on the chair. 

George sighed before speaking. “I hate my parents. They never care about me or what I want to do! And I just…” He curled up into a little ball. 

  
  


When Dream didn’t respond, he looked around the room and suddenly had an idea. “Dream. I need you to open the third drawer on my dresser. There should be a bag and some goggles.” 

  
  


Dream nodded and got up to open the drawer, and George was right. He snatched the two items, and gave them to the brit.

“Can you fill the backpack with some clothes please?” George asked nicely. 

  
  


He sighed and nodded, getting the backpack again and going back to the dresser, filling it with whatever he thought was right. When it was full he zipped it up and threw it at George, but made sure that it missed him. 

  
  


“Thank you Dream. Thank you for everything.” He said quietly, avoiding eye contact.

  
  


He smiled. “Well don’t thank me now! We still have a whole adventure ahead of us!” 

  
  


George laughed a little. “Yeah yeah. Now let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George has joined the party!   
> +45 HP  
> +33 PSI  
> +PSI Freeze  
> +PSI Fire  
> +PSI Healing  
> +PSI Lifeup


	11. The Runaway Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George meet the local band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry this took so long to get out, i lost some motivation  
> BUT IM BACK NOW !!!!

Dream ended up checking George into a hospital. He stayed there for a week and a half. He had to relearn how to walk. Dream stayed with him almost the entire time he was in the hospital, worried that something bad could happen. Good thing is that they talked a lot during his stay, and they both got to know things about each other. Though George wouldn’t talk about his time in Happy Happy Village or his parents. 

  
  


George was red-green colorblind. He’s always loved exploring though his parents force him to work on their business. He can see scenes from the future through his dreams, and could communicate telepathically to someone if they are asleep. 

Dream listened to him ramble on about random stories with astonishment, feeling happy about this moment. He told stories about himself, his friends, Twoson, and even about the stars. While he was talking and laughing, Dream made some mental notes to himself about George. And once they got out of the hospital, that didn’t know what to do next. 

George looked a lot healthier now with a blue shirt and some jeans, as well as some clout goggles peacefully resting atop his head. “Alright,” He said. “We need to head to Threed. Which is the next town over.” 

Dream nodded and looked at a map, searching for directions to the town. He spotted it, and pointed it out to George. He closed the map, and they headed downwards to the tunnel to Threed. Dream got a weird feeling about it though. He shrugged it off, and quickened his pace. 

They arrived at the tunnel fairly quickly, and once again, Dream got that uneasy feeling. While George had already entered the underpass He sighed and ran to catch up with George. The tunnel was cold, though it felt like it should be warm. They both shivered a little but kept walking nonetheless. A wailing noise sounded out, scaring them both. They looked around to find the source of it but saw nothing. Dream looked at him and his walking slowed. Eventually the tunnel started getting foggy, and he swore that he saw some red eyes. George must’ve seen it too considering his eyes were wide and fear flashed in his eyes. The wailing became louder, and the red eyes doubled as the tunnel became foggier and foggier until they couldn’t see anything.

The fog eventually cleared up but they were back in Twoson. “What the fuck was that.” Dream spoke, blinking a few times.

  
  


George sighed. “They were ghosts. I thought that the town got rid of them, I guess not.” He shrugged and adjusted his goggles so they were over his eyes. 

  
  


Dream rolled his eyes. “Well what now?” 

  
  


“I don’t know. Uh. Wanna get something to eat?” 

Dream nodded and they started walking in sync. They were almost to the park when a voice sounded behind them.

  
  


“GOGY!! You’re alive!” 

  
  


They turned around to find a tall man dressed in red, and with curly brown hair. “Why does everyone call me that?” George muttered under his breath. “Hi Wilbur.” He said louder.

  
  


“Oh Gogy, we have so much to talk about-“ The man named Wilbur paused and looked at Dream. “Oh who’s this?” 

  
  


“I’m Dream.” He awkwardly smiled as Wilbur smirked and eyed George.

  
  


“Is he the one from the… dreams?” 

  
  


George turned a light shade of red and nodded. “Dream this is my good friend, Wilbur. He’s cool. He’s in a band called the Runaway Five.” He paused. “Speaking of which, don’t you have a show tonight?”

  
  
  


Wilbur’s eyes lit up. “Yup! This is our last show, then we’re heading to Threed. Oh god, everyone’s gonna be so happy to see you Gogy!” 

He rolled his eyes, and they started walking and talking. Dream blinked and stood there for a couple of seconds before scurrying to catch up to them. He pretended to be on his phone but in reality, he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

  
  


“So you can really get us backstage passes?” George asked, his voice sounding excited.

“Well duh! That’s what I’ve always done! Though it might be a little bit harder to get since Dream’s new, but whatever. Anything for you Gogy.” Wilbur put his hands in his pockets.

“Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?”

  
  


“Nope. Not even when we’re old.” 

  
  


He could hear George sigh, and the talking stopped briefly. Wilbur hummed a song and sneaked a glance at Dream before continuing the conversation.

  
  


“So… Dream.”

  
  


“What about him?”

  
  


“Well isn’t he the guy who you’re saving the world with?”

  
  


“Well, yeah.” George looked at Wilbur before turning his head back to look forward. 

  
  


Wilbur sighed. “You’ve always been special, George.”

  
  


“Special enough to get used by my parents, and tortured till I can’t walk.” He muttered, clearly not wanting anyone to hear it. 

  
  


Dream glanced up from his phone to see the Chaos Theater from before, and a couple of guys standing outside of it. They were chatting, not a care in the world.

  
  


“Quackity! Techno!” Wilbur shouted out, immediately getting their attention. Their eyes lit up once they saw George, both running over to greet him. 

————————————————

It happened all night. Even right before the show. One by one, the band members went up to ask George questions and welcome him back. It was overwhelming for the both of them. Dream did get to meet new people, But he had trouble remembering the names.

_Techno, Quackity, Fundy, Niki…_

He repeated the names over and over again.

_Techno, Quackity, Fundy, Niki…_

Until George pulled him out of his thoughts. “Dream? Come on let’s sit down, the show is about to begin.” 

  
  


He blinked a couple times before remembering his surroundings. Oh right. Inside the Chaos Theater with George. 

They were currently backstage but the band members were getting ready so they made their way to the main area to sit down. An empty table was spotted, and they ran to snatch it before anyone else saw it. As they sat down, the lights dimmed. 

  
  


“Are you ready?!” A voice that sounded like Quackity’s blared over a loudspeaker. Screams of ‘yes’ flooded the theatre. The band members ran on stage, and everything became loud again. They quickly got set up and began playing a song. Wilbur and Niki had microphones in hand, waiting for their cues.

_Well it’s 2:45 p.m._

_Wake up from snoring, open DMs._

_Can of red bull, by the bed. Vape is charged and Snapchat’s read._

_What’s popping?_

Dream realized how tired he was and began to zone out and fall asleep. 

  
  


….

That is until George screamed. “NIKI!!” 

  
  


_I wanna be the girl, that you fall asleep on call._

_Meanwhile I’ll find other people to talk with,_

_Cause you like me!_

_And I think you’re a maniac. Let’s skip to the good bit,_

_Let’s completely block all contact._

  
  


———————————————————

They played a couple of other songs that, this time, Dream tuned in to. After their last song George got up and practically dragged him backstage. They could see that everyone was packing up their instruments, ready to go somewhere.

“Wilbur! You guys did great!” George gushed, giving him a hug.

“Thanks Gogy!” Wilbur laughed and hugged back. 

  
  


“And Niki,” George did a dramatic 360° turn. “You did awesome.”

She smiled and hugged him too, and George started going around talking to everyone. Dream awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do or say. Until he saw Wilbur eyeing him. He made his way over to him.

_Shit shit shit_. Dream thought.

  
  


“Hey.” He said.

  
  


“Hi. Dream replied. 

“So, where are you two going next?” 

  
  


“Threed.” 

  
  


Wilbur’s eyes lit up. “Well we need to get to Fourside so…” He paused. “Do you want a lift? To Threed? Cause I know that the tunnels still haunted and everything,”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also pls someone tell me who the female voice in “i’m in love with an e-girl” is. like it can’t be niki. WHO IS IT


End file.
